brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Idling
Idling is an event that happens when one or more brawlers are not engaging in the fight when they are supposed to, idling is considered bad by all players. The causes of idling There are different causes of people getting idle, it can range from accidental to purpose. *The first reason is that their device just crashed, it means that the server haven't received the crash information and this can cause them to stay idle without getting disconnected, and this is not a purpose idling. Lagging can also leads to idling but that player would be disconnected after 15 seconds. This could also happens in the game rooms (which is more organized). *Trolling: For this reason, people are doing it on purpose. They would purposely do nothing like staying in the spawn (or just loitering around with joystick) and wanting to see the 2 other teammates getting angry and purposely causing them to lose trophies, or this player wants to drop the brawler trophies count as currently the showdown events are not in rotation. *Win trading and Unlikely scenario/Meeting: If someone happens to see the player he/she personally knows or when agreed to give a free win when they meet, one of them will stop fighting as this does not happens often in the high trophy games let alone in low trophy games. This is similar to trolling but instead of because of being teammates, its because one of the opponents is someone that they know. How to idle Before the September 4 2017 update, players who just stand there and does nothing at all could stand there for the whole match. But after the September update, players who stand there for a period of time without moving or attacking would be disconnected after a short time. So there are 2 ways to idle in the matches. The first one is the frequent movement method, which involves the player to move frequently at his/her spawn or to just move the joystick to one direction throughout the match so that the player does not get disconnected. The second one is the "true idling" method that only the tap to move mode can accomplish this, the player has to tap on where its right below the brawler, this is considered moving because the move command is initiated but the player does not actually move due to the tapping location. This method will enables you to actually not move and also not getting disconnected, so that your teammates will be scrambled. I use this idle method to troll in the matches sometimes. This method technically is also achievable by using joystick but its pretty much impossible because you have to make its position down to that exact center of the circle pixel to remain not moving while it registers your moves. How this pisses people off Idling pisses people off as they effectively battling with 2 vs 3 opponents and one of the teammate is not fighting by either accident or purpose, and of course this will cause the two teammates to lose trophies most likely as they are fucked by the 3 opponents although in some occasions a team of 2 fighters would win against a team of 3 fighters. This happens more often in random matchmaking compared to a rooms of 2 or 3 matchmaking as things are pretty unorganized. Some people are so pissed that they even vent their anger in the brawl stars subreddit that not many people give a fuck about. Conclusion *Idling is legal in the game, so Supercell does not gives a fuck about people idling since its not a direct intent to harass players. *It takes 12 seconds to show the idle warning message and 15 seconds to disconnect the player, then a bot will take over the brawler. Trivia *I enjoy idling a lot, and i even put my status to because of how much i like it. *Before the 7 nov 2017 update, in the co-op brawl mode you would sometimes see a notable player COBRA idling. I guess that the player wants to gain the EXPs. Category:Others Category:Informational Pages